Tween Weekly
by SWAC4Life
Summary: The hottest magazine for teens currently on the presses. Brimming with gossip, secrets, tips, relationships, and more: TWEEN WEEKLY! All characters included. Occasional/Hinted Sonny and Chad.


(A/N): Thank you to the people who took my poll. Tween Weekly was winning, so I decided to post this aysap. Okay, so I just randomly had this idea. I hope you like it :) This "story" is just going to be comprised of various Tween Weekly articles. I guess you could say that it's neverending. Well, at least until I get sick of it, or people get bored of it. There will be Channy, most definitely, but not always. Still, I will try to hint Channy in every chapter (as I did in this one :D) At the end of the article, there will ALWAYS be a short blurb/scene at the end of every article. I think they will mostly be with Sonny and Chad, so if you ever get bored of the article, just scroll down. But I advise you to read the whole thing. Okay, so I hope you enjoy this, and any ideas or requests or suggestions for article topics are always welcome! Enjoy :)

* * *

**-Tween Weekly- Magazine**-

_**The So Stunning! So Random! Stars!**_

**H**ave you ever wondered how the gorgeously glamorous girls of So Random! managed to keep their beauty flawless, even while flaunting the most ridiculous costumes for their hilarious sketches on television? We have! But your curiosity has come to an end! Tween Weekly reporters visited the dressing room of Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe, as well as the vents of Zora Lancaster, to uncover the untold mystery of their stunning perfection. Individual questions and answers with each female cast member included!

-TW-

_**Tawni Hart:**__**Bold, Glamorous, and Pretty!**_

_**W**__e've all seen her. We've all swooned in her presence. The peppy, boisterous blonde from So Random! that is Tawni Hart. In this segment, Tween Weekly reporter Tamara Mullins covers Tawni's fabulous glamour girl look:_

**I **step into Tawni Hart's dressing room. I see the stunning blonde beauty mindlessly brushing her glossy locks in front of her vanity mirror. She is dressed in navy blue leggings, a light jean miniskirt, a hot pink rhinestone studded tank top, and a sky blue sweatshirt that hangs elegantly off the sides of her shoulders. On her feet are silver ballet flats to finish off her flawless look. It surprises me that someone can look so amazing even when she is not expecting company. I clear my throat, and she turns around. Her wide, baby blue eyes widen even more, and the color of them glistens. She seems genuinely surprised to see me at her door. After a brief introduction, we sit down on the beanbag chairs lying around in her dressing room and begin our interview.

**TW:** It's great to finally meet the infamous Tawni Hart.

**TH:** Thanks! I guess it _is_ pretty incredible to meet me!

**TW:** …Yeah. We're doing an article on the _So Random!_ girls' beauty and styling tips. Care to share?

**TH: **Well, I guess I could share a few. But not too much, or pretty soon other girls will start looking as pretty as me, if that's possible.

**TW:** Great! So I guess we could start with hair.

**TH:** Oh, hair. Well, to start it off, I never use hot water to wash my hair. Definitely a no-no! I use my own personalized shampoo, and always condition at least twice before I get out of the shower. And I rinse off my hair with cold water, to lock in shine! It works: I'm not lying!

**TW: **And any styling tips for that gorgeous head of hair of yours?

**TH:** I'd have to say, always blow dry. My hair doesn't frizz up as much, but I know some people, like my cast mate, Zora, whose hair practically explodes if they don't. Keep the dryer on cool, because high temperatures seriously damage hair. It's slower, but definitely worth it. And use a round brush and a paddle brush while you're doing it. Then I like to use a hair straightener and a curling iron to accentuate my curls. I straighten first, then use the curling iron on low heat to put some pretty waves in my pretty hair! Mousse is good, and if you have to use it, use hairspray! Never hair gel!

**TW:** Wonderful! And makeup? Let's start with the lip stuff. Lipstick? Lip gloss? Lip balm? What's your view?

**TH: **Okay, first things first. Lip balm is _always_ the last resort. Only on the coldest, driest days should you dare to use it. It's just so… blegh. So plain, and boring, kind of like Sonny! Lip _gloss_ is for casual days or when you feel naturally pretty and perfect, which I always feel! It makes your lips look really full and plump. You know, like Angelina Jolie's? And it makes them sparkle and shimmer, it's just fantabulous! Lipstick is for… spicing things up a bit. It's bold, daring, and fabulous!

**TW: **I see what you mean. Care to elaborate on the lipstick part?

**TH: **Kay, if you say so. I like to stay away from bright red lipstick, or pretty much all bright colors for that matter (unless it's PINK!) It makes me look like a wannabe. Which I'm NOT! If I ever feel the need for bright red, I have to make sure it fits with my outfit and makeup. Purple lipstick: I don't _know_ who thought of _that _idea. I'm not saying it's bad, I use it when I want a little _oomph_. But it's definitely something you wouldn't want to be wearing every day. Pink is definitely my fave. _So_ my shade. Pair it with some sparkly lip gloss and… BAM! Perfection!

**TW: **Now just give me a quick blurb on the other aspects of your makeup, and we'll move to wardrobe.

**TH: **Ooh, okay! Foundation is powder. I've never tried liquid, so I wouldn't be able to say if it was good or not. Sorry, liquid gals. Blush: bright pink, but apply it lightly, and I mean _lightly_! I guess you'd expect me to say that my eye shadow was pink too, but NO! If you can, stay away from red eye shadows! It just makes your eyes look blotchy and disgusting! I like to use a bold, sky blue to highlight my eyes. And eyeliner: I use it, but with moderation. And the last thing to say is mascara is a girl's best friend!

**TW: **Finally, share a little about your wardrobe, and we'll move on and let you live the rest of your life :)

**TH: **Yes! I'll start with colors. Pink, blue, purple, lime green! No orange, no red, brown, gray, or black. Well, sometimes black. Black can _really_ come in handy sometimes. And when I need it, I'll wear some of those other colors, too. As long as it makes me look pretty, which, of course, I already am. But I'll mostly wear the first couple colors I mentioned. There you go! Keep the colors bright, and keep the shoes stylish! No sweaters, just sweatshirts. Who even wears sweaters these days? Oh, and no polyester. Ugh. Basically, keep it bold, glamorous, and pretty! And for jewelry, I wear studs for earrings. I don't know, but dangly ones aren't really my thing, unless it's for Hollywood premieres!

**TW: **Tawni, it's been a pleasure speaking to you.

**TH: **Thanks! It's been a pleasure talking about myself!

**TW: **Yes, goodbye, and enjoy the rest of your day.

--*--

_**Sonny Munroe:**__** Subtle and Modest- The Natural Look**_

_**S**__he's _So Random!'s_ newest cast member. She's new to Hollywood, paparazzi, and fame, but there's one thing that we are sure of. She is no beginner when it comes to style and fashion. America's newest rising star, Sonny Munroe, is interviewed by Tween Weekly reporter Helena Morris. Read on for more from this exploding ball of "Sonshine"!_

**I **find Miss Sonny Munroe situated comfortably on a couch in the Prop House of her show. She has clashed yellow and gray in her outfit, pairing a modest gray sweater with yellow skinny jeans and knee high brown suede boots. Her thick, shiny hair is worn down in subtly smooth waves, and a yellow headband pushes her bangs back. She is furiously texting someone (later sources prove that it was Chad Dylan Cooper!) on her cow print case phone, and doesn't notice me until I clear my throat. She looks up, her eyebrows rising, and after many apologies, she sets her phone down and invites me to sit beside her for the interview.

**SM: **Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Wow! I'm actually getting _interviewed_! This is so exciting! And… and it's by _surprise_ too! How cool is _that_?

**TW: **Yes, well, we're doing a segment on style and fashion for the So Random! girls. Start wherever and whenever you feel like it!

**SM: **You'll have a _fun _time interviewing Tawni! She just can_not_ stop talking about herself and _wow_, this is so _cool_! Okay, I guess I could be considered the natural type for the most part. I don't really like over-the-top clothes. I mean, _sometimes,_ I like to act silly and dress up, but for the most part I just like to keep it casual. I'd much rather be in comfy sweats and a baggy, plain tee and look sloppy, than a suffocating, tight spaghetti strap top, too-tight jeans, and vicious high heels, looking gorgeous. That's just not who I am. I'm a reasonably laid back person. So, if you keep it comfortable and casual, you're somewhat like me!

**TW: **Okay. Care to elaborate?

**SM: **Well, I know that some girls love to stand out to get attention, but I'm not exactly like that, I guess. I mean, _sometimes_ I like to dress differently that other people, you know, to express myself, but that's only because it's my own personal style. Not because I want to impress someone. That, I've realized, is just wrong and nobody should be doing. Because, _trust me_, I've tried dressing to impress, and it did _not_ work out! Ugh!

**TW: **Dressing to impress?

**SM: **Yeah! It just makes me sick. Sorry.

**TW: **Care to explain the outfit you're currently wearing?

**SM: **Oh, this? Ha… Um… well, sometimes I like to clash casual and bright, sunny colors. I think it's partially because my personality is really bright and cheerful, but sometimes I just like to lay back and relax. Which also explains the more simple colors, like the grays and the browns. And I chose yellow, because, well, I'm sunny! *laughs* Pun intended.

**TW: **No doubt you are. What about makeup?

**SM: **As I said, I like to keep it natural, but I always touch my face up every morning. It's part of my daily ritual. You see, I know that true beauty comes from within, and I truly believe in that. But when I lived in Wisconsin some of the more popular kids would make fun of my pimples and imperfections, and they jeered at my smile and such. So, this is really hard to explain, but I think that girls don't need to be so concerned with covering up their flaws, and should keep their heads up high. But, I'm rambling! Well, I wash my face every morning with this apricot peach scrub that I absolutely _love_. It's so refreshing and invigorating! For my makeup, I like to use some concealer and foundation to cover up my imperfections (yes, I have them), then the most minimal blush possible, and some light mascara and a little bit of blue or green eye shadow. I don't use eyelash curlers. Those things scare the living daylights out of me!

**TW: **Lips?

**SM: ***laughs* Oh, lipstick, definitely. Usually just a light plum or mauve will suffice, but sometimes I just like to be bold and smear on that bright red war paint, if you know what I mean… Okay, now I'm going to be flat out honest with you. I usually alter my makeup to be more bold and defined when I'm trying to impress a guy.

**TW: **Really…

**SM: **Um, yes, but… uh… I'd also like to add that lip balm is also cool. I know that not many people use lip balm these days, but I just want to say, to all the girls out there, that I still do. It's a lifesaver!

**TW: **Don't worry; we'll pester you later with guys and dating questions.

**SM: **What? Well, um… you shouldn't, because that would completely be a waste of time. Because… I don't like anyone! Pshh, nope! Yeah…

**TW: **In denial I see… Well, seeing as we've covered makeup and wardrobe, why don't you wrap up this interview and tell us something about your hair?

**SM: **Well, I guess there's nothing much to say here. I don't like to use hairspray and hair gel on a regular basis. That stuff just makes my hair feel horrible. Absolutely _horrible_. So I just like to have my hair flow naturally for the most part. I like to try a bunch of different styles, too. You know, like pin straight one day, and then wavy the next. I have my hair curlers and straightener to thank for that. And I have bangs, which I really like because when you already have them, but don't feel like having bangs for the day, you can just smooth them back, but vice versa, it doesn't work out as good. And I also like loose and side ponytails and pigtails. Braids and high ponies are okay once in awhile, but not too much, if you know what I'm saying… ha…

**TW: **Yes, well, it's been a pleasure speaking to you.

**SM: **Oh, thank you. The feeling's mutual.

**TW: **Thank you for taking your time for this humble interview, and we here at Tween Weekly hope to see you somewhere on our pages again in the future.

--*--

_**Zora Lancaster:**__** "Who Cares About Style?"**_

_**Y**__ou heard it correctly. For the first time ever, the mysterious eleven-year-old star, Zora Lancaster, will be interviewed. She may be quirky, crazy, and wild, but she has her own personal style that we here at Tween Weekly are just dying to learn about. Follow Tween Weekly reporter Sandra Mays as she delves deep into Zora's various locations and gets some long-awaited answers to our burning questions._

**A**s soon as I knocked on the lid of the sarcophagus, I knew that Zora Lancaster was different. I peer inside, only to find it empty, with its light still dimly flickering on and off. I grab the emergency ladder and proceed to climb up the wall and squeeze myself in the opening to Ms. Lancaster's vents. She is wearing bright purple tights, white Nike sneakers, a plain yellow tee, and plaid Bermuda shorts. Her toffee colored hair is pulled up in two high pigtails, and is adorned with multiple berets. She casts the aura of an eccentric, bold, adventurous person who is not afraid to express herself. She notices me groaning in the vents, and screams bloody murder, but after a quick explanation, she grudgingly agrees to do the interview.

**TW: **Zora, we are doing an article on Tween Weekly, and we just _have_ to include you in it!

**ZL: **Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. What's it about?

**TW: **Style and fashion: beauty tips of all sorts.

**ZL: **Ew! That is _so _not my thing! Okay, dress insanely crazy, and then all the guys will be interested in you. As in, like, freaked out by you. Knowing typical eleven year old boys, they will probably go up to your face and start making fun of you, right? Well, that's when you cut in a show them what a "wonderful" person you are! That's just about it.

**TW: **Care to elaborate on anything?

**ZL: **Fine, fine, if you _insist_. For my hair, unlike most other girls, I don't like to use conditioner. I personally just think that it's a load a bologna and a waste of time. When I don't use conditioner, there's so much more time for me to prank people! I mean, seriously! I'm eleven years old and I don't exactly care if my hair is silky smooth or not. Well, actually though, the reason I don't use conditioner that often is partially why my hair is so frizzy sometimes. That's what Tawni says, at least.

**TW: **Makeup?

**ZL: **Dude, I'm _eleven_. How many times do I have to say it? For me, lipstick is war paint that you smear on your cheeks when you want to scare your enemy in the dark.

**TW: **So you've never used makeup before?

**ZL: **Well, _sometimes_. As in, on screen. Tawni doesn't want me to make the show look bad, so she always puts a little foundation, eyeliner, and blush on my face. She practically _forces_ me to wear makeup! It's horrible! But I have to be honest with you: she's amazing. Really. Tawni can probably get the ugliest person in the world looking like a million bucks in an hour.

**TW: **Really. Well, it was nice talking to you, but I just hope that next time, it won't be in the vents. They're squeezing the life out of me.

**ZL: ***laughs* Maybe you should lose some weight.

**TW: **

**ZL: **I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Geez, lady, I'm on a comedy show. I have to crack some jokes _once _in a while!

-TW-

* * *

"So, Sonny."

"Yes, Cooper?" She scowls as he stuffs the article in her face, and slyly inhales the sweet, inky, freshly printed scent. Her face heats up as her eyes quickly scan over the page that the magazine is turned to. Embarrassment. That's all she feels.

Chad leans in and breathes on her face. "Dressing to impress, standing out for guys? Looks like _someone _has a little _crush_ on somebody here, isn't that right, Munroe? On who, may I ask? Oh, I think I know. It's me. I _know _it's me." He smirks cockily and sticks the copy of Tween Weekly in her face again. She groans.

"Get that out of my face, or I will personally kick you in the shin."

His eyes widen in mock terror. "Really. You wouldn't dare." And he smirks. "You _love _me."

The brunette leans back, raising one leg and preparing to strike. She aims. "Wanna bet, drama snob?"

He runs.

* * *

(A/N): Yes, I know, Zora's was short and choppy, Sonny rambled on about life issues more than fashion tips, and Tawni droned on and on until you wanted to rip your hair out. That's just how I like it :) If you like this story, or any of my other stories, just visit my page! I'm letting YOU decide which story I update first! Every time, I'll just see which story gets the most votes, and I'll update that one. It will be up nonstop, until I make a new poll and substitute it in for awhile. Also, if I make any spelling mistakes, please notify me immediately so I can change them! Now, Reviews, reviews, reviews! I crave them!

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!

SWAC4Life


End file.
